A Day Off
by Wulferious
Summary: A quick Boondock Saints drabble. The boys take a day off to spend some time with you, the reader!


(A/N: Just a small note here, just as an extra warning. This fanfiction about the Boondock Saints, as I like to write them, there is a polyamourous relationship between you and the MacManus twins, Murphy and Connor. This one centers a bit more on Murphy, but the concept is pretty clear. There is also a vague mention of sex.)

When you woke up in the mornings, you usually felt groggy and miserable, even if you woke up to both your boyfriends and their amazing cooking skills. (Well, Connor's, at least. Murhpy was a little behind in the kitchen department.) You just weren't a morning person. Murphy and Connor were those types of people; always waking up right when the sun began to peek over the horizon of Boston.

Sometimes, they would make you pancakes or eggs and bacon, to lure you out of bed. Sometimes it worked, but there were better methods to dragging you out into the world. Because they were the only two who worked, you were often pretty pissed that they woke you up so early in the morning. You had given up your job long ago, for many reasons, but mornings were pretty high on your list. At least, today the boys decided to take the day off.

Today, as usual, you didn't want to go anywhere. When the roaring of cars in the streets and an annoying bird pecking on the window of your bedroom, you couldn't take it anymore. You were too annoyed to fall back asleep. It was just past dawn, maybe 6:30 in the morning. You rolled over in the bed, noticing that Connor had already left the room. But, when you rolled to the other side, there lay Murphy, propped up against the headboard, reading a novel. You emitted a groan, which was loud enough that it caused him to look over at you.

"Didn't expect you to actually wake up this early," he commented, flashing a content, yet shit-eating smile at you. You huffed in return, gathering up and stealing the rest of the blankets from him.

"You're lucky I'm wearing boxers," he added, nonchalantly turning the page of his book.

"How am I lucky?" You asked, smugly, poking his hip. Murphy only flashed a grin, not returning your stare. Maneuvering, you made yourself a little bit more comfortable. You lay on your stomach, and pressing your cheek against your pillow.

"Where'd Con go?" You inquired, brushing a hand on Connor's side of the bed, the mattress painfully cold.

"He went to go get juice." Murphy replied. You smiled. (Lately, you had convinced the boys to start using those new vaping cigarettes instead of the real ones. Their vapes used special juice to power. They ran out a lot.)

"So, you like it?" You asked, pulling your hand back under the blankets.

"Well, I never really liked smoking all that much in the first place," Murphy admitted, turning his head to smile at you again. "Besides, I like the smell of the watermelon stuff. It's better than having you avoid me because I smell like a 'musty garbage bag' like you always say." You hummed in agreement, letting out a yawn.

With a small puff of the pages, Murphy closed his book, and stretched out his legs. Turning your head from Connor's side of the bed and facing Murphy, you watched him swing his legs over the side of the bed, sitting on the edge.

"You're getting up?" You pouted, grabbing onto his boxers and curling your fingers around the edge of the fabric.  
"Well, yeah. I'm hungry," he answered, mocking your tone of voice. Pulling back on the waistband, you quickly let go when there was no more give, making the fabric snap on his skin. Murphy jumped backward, with a resounding 'Ow!'

"Stay in here with me!" You commanded, managing to move yourself in such a way that you could tackle him. You jumped at Murphy, to which both of you tumbled to the floor. There were loud emissions of 'Ow!', 'Oomph!', and 'What the fuck?!'. You did your best to trap him under you, even though the blankets refrained you from pinning him down properly.

"Stay in here with me!" You whined, pressing yourself into your boyfriend.

"Alright, alright, fine!" He called, emitting a laugh. "Just get off of me! You're heavy!"

"You never say that when we're doing it!"

"That's because I want to KEEP doing it!"

With a hearty chuckle and a triumphant smirk, you pushed yourself off of Murphy, lying down next to him on the floor. You managed to get a little bit untangled from the blanket, grasping Murhpy's hand with your own hand that you managed to break free. The two of you stayed there on the floor, giggling.

A few minutes later, you and Murphy heard the front door open. Finally, Connor had returned.

"(y/n)? Murph?" He called, searching through the apartment, assuming that you were out of bed. When Connor appeared in the doorway, he scanned you and Murphy, whom were still lying on the floor. The two of you lifted your heads up to look at the confused man holding a small CigVape bag. Connor looked confused, but when you and Murphy stood up, it was too late for him to realize what was going to happen. It was much too late for him to turn and run.

In the end, you and Murphy had also tackled Connor, tumbling to the floor yet again. This resulted in a three-way wrestling match that lasted for at least an hour. Hey, at least, it was going to be a good day off.


End file.
